Bring me to life
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Traducción Sálvame. Miguel. Sálvame de estas tinieblas que envuelven mi cuerpo y me engullen. Encuentra mi alma y devuélvemela, pues eres el único que logra verla, pues ni yo mismo veo mi alma, sino es que carezco de ella. Me he convertido en nada, sálvam


**Bring me to life**

**Autora: Akane**

**Traducido con permiso por: VH**

**Serie: Angel Sanctuary**

**Advertencias: shonen-ai **

**Inspirado en la cancion Bring me to life, de Evanescence**

* * *

**Bring me to life**

Oscuro.

Negro.

No veo nada.

¿Me estoy moviendo?

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No consigo abrir los ojos.

No logro despertarme.

Quiero despertarme pero no logro hacerlo.

Estoy solo.

¿De verdad estoy solo?

No, quizás no.

Pero la verdad es que siento frío y que me falta... me faltas tú... tu fuego inmenso que cada vez que te acercas a mi calienta incluso el alma.

¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ti?

No puedo... necesito ayuda.

Ayuda que tú siempre me has dado y continuarás dándome siempre ... ¿Verdad que sí?

Solo tú puedes verme ahora. Solo tú me ves siempre.

Y yo cada vez que me hablas me pregunto cómo logras mirar a través de mis ojos como si fueran unas puertas abiertas.

A entenderme hasta descubrirme dejándome desnudo, llegando a las profundidades de mi cuerpo hasta tocarme el alma fría y lejana... mi alma que no encuentro. Mi alma que sólo tú logras ver. Miguel.

¿Dónde estoy¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Duermo? Sí, creo que duermo... ¿Pero dónde me he dormido? No lo sé... sólo sé que sin una alma mi espíritu dormirá en un lugar frío, y yo continuo sin encontrarla... no la veo... no sé siquiera si alguna vez la he tenido. La he perdido hace tiempo, cuando aquel ángel pecador me hizo entender qué tipo de realidad vivimos nosotros los ángeles... me hizo abrir los ojos y convertirme en lo que soy ahora, una persona que no me gusta, corrupto, frío... pero ahora los he vuelto a cerrar, no quiero volver a esa realidad.

Me quedaré así, dormido al menos hasta que no encuentres mi alma y la devuelvas a casa. Porque sólo tu la ves, ni siquiera yo, tú y nadie más. Miguel te lo ruego, para estar juntos, necesito que me la devuelvas. Sólo tú puedes.

/_Despiértame_/

Despiértame dentro, donde siento frío.

/_No logro despertarme_/

Despiértame dentro, donde estoy vacío.

/_Sálvame, Miguel_/

Di mi nombre, grítalo. Desafía el universo por mí una vez más y sálvame de las tinieblas que me toman y envuelven.

/_Despiértame de este lugar oscuro donde no estás tú_/

Ordena a mi sangre correr, no siento la sangre... ¿Tú la sientes? No tengo más voluntad sino aquella de implorarte.

/_No logro despertarme¿lo entiendes?_/

Antes de que muera. Yo puedo morir. Me estoy dejando llevar. Me doy asco. No me siento digno. Digno de ti.

/_Sálvame. Tengo miedo_/

Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido. Sólo soy nada. La nada me está comiendo. La nada que te estaba comiendo a ti en el pasado. Te devolví yo a la vida entonces, pero ahora debes hacerlo tú por mí.

Sálvame.

Sólo tú lo puedes hacer.

¿Y sabes por qué?

Te amo.

Si te basta me bastará a mí también.

Necesito mi amor para reabrir los ojos.

Te necesito a ti, Miguel.

¿Me oyes?

Ahora que sé de lo que estoy desprovisto, no puedes dejarme. Estoy desprovisto de amor. Pero no de un amor cualquiera. Del tuyo. Hasta ahora he vivido recibiendo falso amor. Me jactaba de usar a los demás pero en realidad era yo el usado. Ahora sólo estoy vacío y lleno de necesidad de tu amor. Del tuyo puro y fuerte. Maravilloso que nunca cambiará.

Respira en mí y devuélveme a la realidad. Ven aquí donde estoy yo. Dame tu calor. Sóplame dentro tu fuego.

Lléname.

Devuélveme a la vida, Miguel. La vida que quiero tan sólo vivir a tu lado. Tan sólo me quedas tú. ¿Me ayudarás?

/_Despiértame_/

Despiértame dentro el alma, sólo tú llegas dentro.

/_No consigo despertarme¿Oyes mi desesperación?_/

Despiértame, tengo miedo porque me he visto. Mira como soy reducido. Quiero despertarme pero solo no lo consigo.

Miguel. ¿Me oyes?

/_Sálvame. Eres tú quien debe hacerlo_/

Di mi nombre y sálvame de las tinieblas. Grítalo hasta hacerlo llegar a las tinieblas donde estoy. Desgárralas con tu voz y...

/..._Despiértame... hazme abrir los ojos..._/

Ordena a mi sangre correr... sóplame en mi interior y volverá a correr. Escúchame.

/_No logro despertarme. Mis ojos son siempre pesantes_/

Antes de que me muera dime que me amas y sálvame. Porque estoy a punto de morir. Me miro en mi interior y encuentro la nada... no quiero quedarme así...

/_Sálvame. Miguel_/

Sálvame de esta nada en que me estoy convirtiendo, que está corroyendo mi cuerpo corrupto.

Tengo Miedo.

Siento que estoy a punto de morir y estoy solo. Estoy solo. ¿Pero tú estás, Miguel? No puedo vivir sin ti.

Estoy helado por dentro sin tu tacto, sin tu amor. Miguel sólo tú eres vida para mí. ¿Entiendes?

Sólo tú eres la vida en medio de la noche. Si me abandonas te dejaré también yo. Todo. Me dejaré ir. Si no vienes a mí.

No quiero abrir los ojos y descubrir que no estás cerca de mí. No sentir tu respiración sobre mí, en mis labios... no quiero despertarme y no encontrar tu amor por mí.

Es de esto de lo que tengo miedo.

Es por esto que no quiero abrir los ojos.

Durante todo este tiempo no he podido creer todo lo que veía, no lograba ver lo que había alrededor. He sido yo mismo en reprimirme por nada. He sido yo mismo en cerrarme en la oscuridad pero tu estabas allí frente a mí, siempre y de todos modos. Tan abajo caía yo, tanto arriba ibas tú con o sin mí, volvías a levantarte y volabas. Y volvías siempre a mí. Hiciera lo que hiciera.

Y ahora estoy aquí. En lo que me he convertido.

Me parece haber dormido miles de años. Me parece no haber usado jamás los ojos no más que para mirarte a ti. Me parece no haber hablado nunca más que contigo. Me parece no haber amado jamás a otro.

Pero ahora ya está. Ha llegado el momento de poner punto y final a todo esto. Yo me he convertido en esto y saldré de ello, pero con tu ayuda.

Debo abrir mis ojos ante todo. Seré yo quien lo haga. Y luego vendré a ti sin pensamientos, sin voz, sin alma, sólo con mis verdaderos ojos finalmente abiertos. Y te miraré y te diré:

'No me dejes morir aquí, no me dejes morir sin ti.'

Ahora lo sé. Puedo conseguirlo porque fuera de esta oscuridad estás tú. Porque fuera de la oscuridad seré yo quien lo logro. Porque yo abriré los ojos... tengo algo importante que hacer antes de dejarme ir. Debe siempre haber algo más que hacer. Y yo lo he encontrado. Estoy volviendo y no estoy solo como primero había creído.

Miguel, revíveme, toma mi mano tiesa, aférrala, estréchala.

/_Despiértame_/

Despiértame por dentro, realmente lo deseo.

/_No logro despertarme, antes estaba convencido de no conseguirlo_/

Despiértame por dentro, ahora sé que lo lograré porque no tengo más miedo como antes. No tengo miedo de no encontrarte conmigo, de no tener tu amor dentro de mí.

/_Sálvame, hay voluntad_/

Di mi nombre y sálvame de las tinieblas... las tinieblas que se están alejando de mí... siempre más y más... me estoy acercando al calor absoluto.

/_Despiértame, que ahora estoy bien y lo lograré_/

Ordena a mi sangre que corra, lo consigo. ¿Me estas observando? Gracias a ti estoy abriendo mis ojos. Sólo para ti.

/_No lograba despertarme por miedo a no tenerte_/

Antes estaba muriéndome... no estaba convencido... creía que aún despertándome seguiría estando solo. Quería tu amor y tu calor pero si no lo hubiese tenido ¿Una vez despierto qué hubiera hecho? Y no miraba de cara a la realidad. No eras quien no me salvaba. Era yo a no permitírmelo. Ahora lo sé. Juntos. Tan solo juntos lo lograremos.

/_Sálvame, lo estamos consiguiendo_/

Sálvame del vacío en que me he convertido y lléname de ti. Volvamos a empezar juntos como te dije aquella vez hace tanto tiempo.

Miguel.

/_Devuélveme en vida. Hazlo conmigo_/

He vivido en la falsedad, no había nada dentro. Pero ahora que estás apretando mi mano que... no estoy más lleno de nada dentro. Ahora te siento.

/_Devuélveme en vida... lo has hecho. Estoy vivo_/

Me has llenado de tu vida. Me has llenado de mi alma. La has encontrado... con mis ojos cerrados no lograba encontrarla... estaba contigo... estaba dentro de ti. Junto a la tuya fuerte que te domina a ti mismo a veces.

Pero ahora los quiero abrir, por primera vez, pero lo quiero hacer porque te siento, sé que este toque es tuyo, sé que cuerpo pequeño sobre el mío es tuyo. Sé que te estoy transmitiendo mi amor y tú el tuyo. No hablaremos. Porque tú has cumplido tú promesa y es la cosa más maravillosa tenerte ahora a mi lado.

No lograba despertarme primero por miedo. Pero ahora no lo tengo más.

Abro mis ojos con la conciencia de encontrar otro par espléndidos y puros, infranqueables... no permitiré a nadie ensuciarlos, mancharlos.

Cuanto he deseado mirarte como estoy haciendo ahora. Y sé. Que estarás siempre conmigo. No me dejarás nunca. No nos dejaremos nunca. ¿Es necesario decírtelo? No, lo sabes, como también lo sé yo... pero quiero decírtelo igualmente... quiero al fin usar esta voz para hablar con la única persona con quien siempre he querido hacerlo:

- Te amo...-

Él sólo apresa la mano... ya lo sabía pero sentirlo lo ha hecho renacer también a él. Ahora quiero que soples tu vida en mi interior, tu alma, tu esencia... tu amor.

De resorte, sin pensárselo, como siempre has hecho, sigues sólo tus impulsos. Te acercas veloz a mi rostro y cumples mí pedido... nuestra muda promesa... me respondes a la llamada. Me devuelves finalmente a la vida.

Un beso. El primero para ti, el primero verdadero para mí. Calor. Noto toda la inmensidad de tu fuego recorrer mi interior y tomar lugar a la nada que me había abandonado... ahora ya no estoy frío... ahora mi alma como la tuya estará siempre aquí. Finalmente estoy vivo.

Tras un largo momento me incorporo, Miguel no ha aún hablado, probablemente justo cuando se estabilice volverá al usual enfado y a decirme de todo por quién sabe qué motivo...

Estoy de pie y con él a mi lado que siento estallar, me acerco a la salida.

Adiós 'nada' que me llenaba... ahora voy a vivir por primera vez...

Ahora, con Miguel que me ha devuelto la vida, no volveré más.

Una mirada al chico cerca de mí. Ahora sí vuelve a la normalidad:

- Entonces Miguelito¿Cómo va?-

Me mira extrañado... parece que está comprobando que soy verdaderamente yo... sí lo soy y lo entiende:

- La muerte no te lo ha logrado hacer entender¿eh¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-

He aquí su explosión... cuanto me faltaban sus esclatos de ira.

Y ahora vallamos, hacia la vida.

**FINAL **

* * *

Estoy en búsqueda de fanfics de Angel Sanctuary, que sean bonitos.

Creo que de Miguel/Rafael hay ya suficientes... y tampoco me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero este fanfic me encantó y quise traducirlo

Muchas gracias a Akane por dejarme traducirlo !

Busco fanfics de Belial, es mi personaje favorito! Si alguien conoce de alguno que esté bien, ya saben, díganmelo por favor!

Si les ha gustado el fic... también saben, REVIEW!

Gracias por leer

**Vampira Horchatera**


End file.
